


Wheatley DoRight

by Sabriel_Azalee



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Azalee/pseuds/Sabriel_Azalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the Portal kink meme. Even I'm not sure what happened here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheatley DoRight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).



> The prompt:
> 
> "So there's a lot of Chell noncon around here, and i'd like to see her in a situation where she is almost noncon'd, but is saved by Wheatley (either through extrordinary means, or whatever)
> 
> human, sphere, android, AU; I don't really care, just as long as some sexy times with Chell and him occur and he manages to sweep her off her feet."

okay 

okay so

so Chell's all "..." and GLaDOS is all "I'm going to stuff you with science now, and how do you like that" and it wasn't really a question more like a proposition but

then Chell was all "...?!" and it would have been an interrobang if it existed 999999 days in the future

okay so then GLaDOS guffawed and sent 10101 ~~tentac-~~ cables at Chell

So Chell opened her mouth to scream but then suddenly

"I SHALL SAVE YOU"

and both GLaDOS and Chell turned and saw WHEATLEY DORIGHT

who said "YOU SHALL NOT BE SUBJECTED TO SCIENCE, LUV"  
(because he's british)  
and he FLEW IN THE GODDAMN AIR despite being a sphere? and knocked all of the science cables away

and Chell went "!!"

and GLaDOS went "oh no-"

and Wheatley Doright simply GRINNED and swooped in under Chell and picked her up using his handles and they flew away together into the sunrise

and then they made out

**The. End.**


End file.
